This invention relates to the storing of core sample boxes. In geological exploration, large numbers of core samples are drilled from the earth to provide information concerning the earth's structure in the geological area concerned. Such a core sample may be of the order of 3000 feet in length and as it is withdrawn from the earth, it is collected in boxes of 5 feet in length so as to provide a permanent record of the earth's structure at that location.
In order to avoid transport of large number of core boxes, often in areas where there is no organized transportation, the boxes need to be stored on site for future record. It will be appreciated that after incurring the considerable expense of a core sample bore, it is highly desirable to ensure that the core sample is maintained for future study when future exploration is being carried out possibly for different reasons. The core samples are collected in 5 feet lengths in elongated boxes each containing three such samples.
Racks for such boxes has traditionally been manufactured on site and is prone to twisting or warping thus, effecting locking the boxes in position in the racks which of course renders the whole storage system totally useless since it prevents recovery of the boxes for future study without considerable effort to remove the warping. Furthermore, the manufacture of the racks on site has been a long and time consuming business with difficulty in assembling the racks initially in untwisted form and often in harsh climatic conditions.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a rack which can be quickly or easily assembled on site and which avoids the problem of twisting of the rack thus allowing the core samples to be recovered readily at any time, for future study.
The invention, therefore, provides according to a first aspect a rack for storing elongated core sample boxes comprising a plurality of support frames each frame being formed as a separate transportable unit from a plurality of spaced parallel timber uprights interconnected by a pair of cross members each extending the full length of the frame and connected to each upright at the upper and lower end respectively thereof and a plurality of rack support members each formed from tubular metal and extending the full length of the frame and each cooperating with a respective bore in each of the uprights such that the support members extend in parallel spaced relation, and a plurality of planar support members for forming end and top panels for interconnecting the frames in spaced parallel relation whereby the core sample boxes can rest across the rack support members.
According to a second aspect of the invention, there is provided a method of storing elongate core sample boxes comprising transporting and supplying in assembled form a plurality of support frames, each frame being formed as a separate transportable unit from a plurality of spaced parallel timber uprights interconnected by a pair of cross members each extending the full length of the frame and connected to each upright at the upper and lower end respectively thereof and a plurality of rack support members each formed from tubular metal and extending the full length of the frame and cooperating with a respective bore in each of the uprights such that the support members extend in parallel spaced relation, erecting the frames in spaced parallel relationship on site and interconnecting the frames by a plurality of planar support members forming end and top panels for the frames whereby the core sample boxes can rest across the rack support members.
It is one advantage of this invention that the rack is formed in relatively short discrete lengths of the order of 10 feet (3.05 meters) in length which sections are resistant to twisting or warping and are relatively rigid thus providing a long term support for the boxes in which the boxes are maintained parallel and hence can be readily removed at a later time.
It is a further advantage of the invention that the frames are manufactured off site and supplied in assembled form and hence the rack can be assembled on site very quickly. Furthermore, the rack is supplied in flat form so that the transportation costs are not excessive, and can easily be transported to remote sites by small aircraft.
It is a yet further advantage of the invention that the rack as formed and including sample boxes can be transported in one piece if it is desired to transport a particular set of core sample boxes from the sampling site.